


I will fuck you like the slut I wish for you to be (and then hold you like the princess you are)

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: Itachi doesn't usually talk much, and doesn’t talk at all when they have sex, leaving it to Shisui to shower him in praising or tease him with dirty talk.Itachi doesn't talk, but he is hardly silent.





	I will fuck you like the slut I wish for you to be (and then hold you like the princess you are)

Itachi doesn't usually talk much, and doesn’t talk at all when they have sex, leaving it to Shisui to shower him in praising or tease him with dirty talk. Itachi doesn't talk, but he is hardly silent.

Shisui feels surprised - and blessed - to discover, that Itachi, despite his reserved personality, doesn't even attempt to hold back his own pleasure and completely lets go. Itachi is not very sensitive and it takes some work, which Shisui is all pleased to do, to make Itachi more responsive to his touches, but once there, he is loud and he is never shy about it, and both facts are driving Shisui absolutely mad.

Itachi is arching under his hands, seeking more touch, more pressure - more, more, _more_ \- moaning, panting, screaming ― it's a drug, and Shisui can't get enough.

He can't believe how lucky he is.

He can't believe how much in love he is.

It is making his head reel and his heart beat in a weird - and probably very unhealthy - pattern. His breath catches every time Itachi moans, he is drinking the sound in, he is drinking _the sight_ in. He moans with him, and touches, smells, pressing his nose in the soft skin under Itachi's neck, and his cock deeper in the tight heat.

Itachi's legs are spread wide, those long lean beautiful legs, heels pressing at the backs of Shisui’s thighs, and Itachi's hands fly to his lover’s ass, fingers dig in the cheeks, pulling him deeper, closer.

Shisui groans and moves his hips back, through the resistance of these strong hands, and then slams back in with an obscenely loud wet sound, and Itachi screams, low and hoarse, arching on the bed, throwing his head back, mouth agape, and this beautiful, delicious neck is so open.

Shisui repeats the motion again, feeling drops of sweat rolling down his spine, he leans down and sucks the skin of Itachi's neck, licks and bites it. Itachi's hands move to his head, grabbing his hair and jerking his head up until they are face to face. It hurts but it doesn't matter and he will allow Itachi to do anything, as long as Itachi is allowing Shisui to fuck him like that, with long and strong thrusts.

He wants him, he wants him so much, and even now when he is moving inside him, it still feels not enough, and he doesn't know how to get more. And he thinks maybe if they do this many many times he will finally get enough and he hopes that this day will never come, because he wants to keep wanting.

Itachi kisses him almost aggressively, sucks Shisui’s tongue in his mouth, moans and bucks his hips towards his lover’s movements. Itachi bites his lip and Shisui groans jerking up from the hold of strong hands, probably leaving a piece of his hair in Itachi's fingers.

Shisui grabs his lover’s hips, digs his fingers in the flesh, leaving bruises, and speeds up, thrusting in and out fast and strong, skin slamming together with a sharp sound. Itachi's fingers wrap around Shisui's wrists, his eyes are closed and he is moaning loudly.

He is flushed up from his chest, long hair messily scattered around his head, body tense, muscles playing under the skin glistening with sweat.

He is beautiful, he is so fucking beautiful. Shisui wants to tell him that, but he is getting out of breath.

He is close and he looks down at Itachi's stiff cock, bouncing with every thrust, leaving a small puddle of precum on the stomach. His balls are tight, and Shisui reaches one hand between their rocking together bodies to wrap his fingers around Itachi's length. Itachi jerks on the bed and Shisui moans at the sight, at how hard the cock in his hand feels, how hot and tight and absolutely fucking delicious Itachi's walls are pressing around his own cock. He jerks him off with short fast strokes, Itachi's hand around his other wrist is squeezing so hard he is afraid he might break it, another is clutching the sheets.

The cock in Shisui’s hand is rock hard, he strokes it more, squeezing around the head, and then Itachi suddenly bucks his hips and screams, his cock twitches and pulses under Shisui’s fingers, pumping the cum out, spilling it with long thick stripes across Itachi's sweaty chest and stomach. He falls limp, tension instantly leaving his body, his fingers unwrap from Shisui's wrist. He is still painfully tight around Shisui’s cock, making him thrust in and out in short movements, watching Itachi pant under him, sticky, hot, so messy, and so beautiful. Shisui feels him relax more around him and pulls back and thrusts hard inside, drawing a low long moan from his lover, who is looking at him with half lidded unfocused eyes.

Shisui builds up the pace again and after a few strong thrusts he groans and cums, emptying himself inside Itachi, riding his orgasm, slowly pumping his release deeper in his lover.

He stays inside when he is spent, panting hard and enjoying Itachi clenching around his softening cock. He pulls out when he starts to feel the cooler air of the room on his hot sweaty skin. Itachi winces a bit, but smiles at him, when he drops himself down to his side.

Shisui presses himself closer and meets Itachi's eyes. His hand wanders down Itachi's chest and stomach, brushing lazy pattern on the skin, damp with sweat and cum. He reaches between Itachi's legs, soft hot skin and his own cum slowly dripping out of Itachi’s entrance. Itachi gasps quietly, when the fingers caress the sensitive skin, and Shisui covers his mouth in a deep slow kiss.

He pulls back just enough for his lips to form words. “You are so fucking beautiful.” His lips brush along Itachi’s when he says that, and he can feel Itachi smile against him, two hot breaths mingling together. “Fuck, Itachi, I love you so much,” he adds looking in the dark hazy eyes with ridiculously long eyelashes, and Itachi just turns to the side and throws his leg around Shisui, bringing him closer, his hand playing with the damp hair on the back of Shisui’s head.

Itachi doesn’t talk much, and he is even more quiet in his afterglow, but from the tilt of his lips, the soft caring movements of his fingers, from the way his eyes flicker, looking at Shisui, and the way he presses his lean body to him, Shisui doesn’t need any words to know, that Itachi loves him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
> [ **Tumblr** ](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril)
> 
>  


End file.
